Le Déclin d'un modèle
by TatsakuIsWriting
Summary: 1600. Angleterre. Jim Moriarty, surnommé la Diva de part sa place au sein de la maison close de Mycroft Holmes, est un courtisant officiant sous le joug d'Irène Adler. Son existence basculera le jour où Sebastian Moran, un colonel de l'armée anglaise, entrera dans sa vie et que John Watson fera son apparition dans celle de Sherlock Holmes. (Mormor évocation Johnlock )
1. Chapitre I- La force des vanités

_Notes de l'Auteur:_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Merci d'avoir choisis ma Fanfic! Cependant, avant de commencer votre lecture, je me devais de vous parler de mes inspirations (parce que ça me tien à coeur) d'une part et d'autre part de quelques petits avertissements par rapport au contenu de cette fiction.  
Tout d'abord, ma première inspiration fut un épisode de Secrets d'histoire sur les courtisanes (si ça intéresse quelqun voici le titre: Secrets d'Histoire: LES COURTISANES : LES REINES DE PARIS). Ensuite, il faut savoir que je suis une grande fan des travaux de Moyoco Anno (Sugar sugar rune, Happy mania...) et donc j'ai fais un lien direct avec ma première inspiration et son manga Sakuran que je considère comme un véritable chef d'oeuvre. Enfin, dernière inspiration mais pas des moindre, viens le roman Les Liaisons dangereuses de Choderlos de Laclos auquel je voue un amour inconditionnel.

Ensuite, nous entrons dans le vif du sujet, le contenu en lui-même (pas de spoilers,n'ayez crainte mes bichons): Comme on peut le voir, cette fanfic est "Rated M"*j'aurais bien aimé la rated plus "fort" mais c'est impossible* mais le site ne permet pas de mettre plus amples avertissements(comme le fait le site AO3). En effet, je me dois de vous mettre en garde sur certains aspect tel que l'évocation du viol, du meurtre et aussi, du monde de la prostitution. Je ne me prétend pas comme étant une experte en quoi que ce soit et je condamne le viol (je le trouve tellement immonde que je n'arrive même pas à l'écrire, c'est pourquoi, je ne fais que l'évoquer.). Donc si vous êtes sensible par rapport à ces sujets, je vous invite peut-être à passer votre chemin.  
Egalement, j'ai conscience que les personnages soit assez "OOC"(de l'anglais Out Of Character, signifiant que leur personnalité semble différé de leur caractère d'origine.), mais je trouve que ça colle pas mal à l'environnement.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture de cette fanfic que j'ai écris il y a pas mal de temps! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos critiques, en faite je les attend avec grande impatience!

* * *

1600\. Angleterre.

Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les carreaux de sa chambre en ce matin de mai. Ses cils noirs se mirent à battre avant de révéler ses délicieuses pupilles marron. Il s'étira un instant et tourna la tête vers la gauche avant de lâcher un profond soupir. Un mâle gras et trapu, ronflait sur le ventre entre les draps de flanelle, complètement nu. Son partenaire, à l'extrême opposé de lui, se leva et s'étira une nouvelle fois de tout son long, exhibant son corps blanchâtre et fin aux formes parfaites. Il s'avança vers une chaise et saisit son peignoir de soie qu'il fit glisser le long de ses bras. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de nouer la ceinture qui pendait sur sa taille que déjà l'énorme bonhomme puant encore les sueurs de la nuit passée s'était placé au-dessus de lui, de sorte de former une cage géante de chair et d'os, emprisonnant le petit brun. Ce dernier retroussa le nez lorsque l'odeur atteint ses narines habituées à beaucoup plus de raffinement que cela et fronça ses sourcils noirs et fins.

« Que puis-je donc faire pour vous, Sir Richardson ?» demanda-t-il de sa voix claire et aux accents irlandais assez prononcés.

« Sans doute prolonger la corvée entreprise hier soir, mon chéri. À genoux, catin. » lui lança son agresseur d'une voix pourrie par l'argent et le pouvoir.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Jim Moriarty détestait par-dessus tout après les gens de cette espèce et leurs manières plus que douteuses, c'était que ces mêmes personnes avec ces mêmes manières lui rappellent sa condition. Car oui, ce bel éphèbe aux corps digne des statues de la Grèce Antique et aux cheveux d'une noirceur défiant celle de la plus sombre des nuits était un courtisan. Une putain de luxe. Chaque jour, il voyait des dizaines d'hommes défiler sous ses draps et entre ses cuisses. C'était sa vie. Il ne l'avait pas réellement choisie mais c'était comme ça.

« Je suis au regret de ne point pouvoir accéder à votre requête, cher ami, car voyez-vous, je suis plus que demandé ici. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que m'occuper de votre cas.»

Une grande main s'était alors refermée sur son cou et des lèvres s'étaient rapprochées de son oreille :

«Je suis certain qu'une chose comme toi à le temps de me faire une petite pipe et gratuitement en plus de ça. Allez, moins de blabla, à genoux, sale putain. »

Un élan de rage s'empara du jeune Moriarty et lui permit de se délivrer de ce traquenard. Il plaqua son agresseur contre le mur, puis sortis un poignard de sa jarretière fétiche avant de le placer sous la gorge l'aristocrate plein de gras, très inconvenant :

« Sachez, cher monsieur, qu'avec moi RIEN n'est gratuit. Pas même le meurtre. » cracha le brun entre ses dents.

Il allait faire pénétrer la lame blanche dans la gorge suante avant qu'un grand fracas ne vienne l'interrompre en le faisant sursauter.

« JIM ! Grand Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es devenu fou allié !? » hurla une jeune femme au teint tout aussi clair que celui de Jim.

La femme le tira par son vêtement en arrière et lui ordonna de ranger cette arme là où il l'avait trouvée. Moriarty s'empressa de la glisser dans son étui contre sa cuisse et de refermer sa robe de chambre. Pendant ce temps sa patronne, Irène Adler, se confondait en excuses et promettait à Richardson que la prochaine fois sa visite serait entièrement au frais de la Maison. L'homme se rhabilla prestement et bougonna en sortant de la chambre, maudissant celui avec qui il avait passé la nuit et lui promettant de le retrouver dans l'antre du Diable.

Une fois le calme revenu, le brun s'assit sur son lit défait et poussa un long soupir avant que sa furie de directrice ne regagne ses quartiers et ne lui balance son venin en pleine figure :

« N'as-tu pas HONTE de ton comportement ! ? As-tu donc oublié la devise de la maison ? Jim je te PARLE !»

«« Le client est roi, il faut toujours satisfaire le client », je sais. J'ai entendu cette phrase pendant de longues années, Madame.

«Vas-tu donc cesser un jour d'être aussi IMPERTINENT ?! » continua-t-elle de crier. La voix de la bonne femme portait si bien qu'un attroupement de jeunes hommes et femmes, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, s'était rassemblé sur le seuil de la chambre de Jim . Tout ce beau monde ne perdait aucune miette de la brimade.

«Je ne vois pas en quoi je me devrais de me passer du plus grand de tous mes atouts. Tous ces hommes ne viennent que pour ça. Parce que j'ai du caractère, moi, Madame. »

Piquée au vif, celle qu'on surnommait dans le temps « Dominatrix » leva un bras en l'air, projetant d'administrer un coup bien mérité à ce petit avorton avant que ce dernier ne reprenne la parole de sa voix si merveilleusement claire :

« Allez-y, Miss Adler. Frappez-moi. Je l'ai de toute manière méritée. J'aurais dû mieux me faire violer par ce grossier personnage, du moment que ça vous rapporte de l'argent. Mais sachez, madame, qu'en parlant d'argent, je suis le seul à réellement en apporter à cette foutu maison close, elle ne vaudrait sans doute pas le quart d'une livre si je n'y siégeais pas. Allez-y, Miss Adler, frappez-moi ! Mais si vous avez le malheur ne serait-ce que de m'apposer une seule cicatrice sur le visage, ce sera votre réputation et celle de cet établissement qui en seront les plus touchés. Pour moi, ce ne sera qu'une blessure de guerre de plus. J'ai cessé de les compter le jour où j'ai perdu ma virginité ici même, alors vous pensez donc bien qu'une petite plaie ne me fait pas peur. »

La femme se mordit la lèvre colorée de rouge à lèvre carmin avant de baisser son bras, sous le sourire magnifiquement mesquin du jeune garçon. Elle fit virevolter ses jupons avant de sortir de la chambre, n'oubliant pas de lui lancer les menaces habituelles et descendit s'enfermer dans ses appartements, au rez-de-chaussée. Jim se mit à éclater d'un rire argentin mais réellement effrayant, faisant fuir la plupart de ses espions, sauf un. Un grand homme aux boucles brunes, tout aussi divin que Moriarty s'approcha du lit du prostitué. Il le toisa un instant, d'un air suffisant et lui lança une pique glaciale :

« On dirait bien que la Diva ai encore fait des siennes. Voilà encore un comportement vide de sens. Jamais je n'arriverai à saisir ce qu'ils te trouvent tous.»

« C'est bien pour cela qu'on t'appelle la Doublure, Sherlock. Tu es second et tu le resteras à jamais car, tu ne sais rien du tout de la vie ni des hommes. Dieu soit loué pour toi que le sujet des femmes n'ai pas été abordé, cela aurait frôlé le ridicule. »

Le grand brun à la peau laiteuse et aux pommettes saillantes lâcha un petit claquement de langue, témoignant de son agacement et de son dégoût profond envers Jim, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le couloir. Avant de franchir la porte, il lui lança une dernière réplique assassine :

« Un jour, tu verras ton royaume et ton trône te seront dérobés avant de brûler sous tes yeux infâmes et tu seras impuissant. Tu perdras tout, Jim. Tout. »

« Je pense que ce jour arrivera quand tu sauras crier sur une note supérieure à la mienne, Holmes. »

Ledit Holmes sorti d'une façon dramatique, outré par une telle remarque. Enfin seul avec lui-même, Moriarty entrepris de faire sa toilette en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain tout en hélant à grand renfort d'éclats de voix ses servantes qui s'empressèrent d'accomplir ses désirs. Il pénétra dans l'eau à peine tiède et hurla sur ses domestiques, juste pour le plaisir de hurler et de voir leurs mines déconfites. Puis il les congédia en leur ordonnant de préparer ses vêtements pour la suite de la journée.

Jim commença à se frotter le corps avec son éponge lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui restait encore des traces des ébats de la nuit passée. Il n'avait pas senti l'intensité des morsures ni des coups intempestifs de son client, pour la simple et unique raison qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur depuis un certain mois de juin.

Il y avait 10 ans de cela, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, Morairty avait pour habitude d'être le bouc émissaire de sa famille entière à cause de son physique. Il était beau. Extrêmement beau. Si beau que tous les membres de sa famille étaient rongés par la jalousie, eux qui étaient des êtres médiocrement laids et ordinaires. Il avait été frappé des heures durant sans que ses pleurs incessants ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit à l'affaire. A force d'être violenté de la sorte, son corps avait peu à peu arrêté de souffrir sous les coups et avait commencé à oublier le concept même de douleur.  
Cela faisait également partie de sa réputation. Il était le libertin qui ne criait jamais de douleur mais toujours de plaisir.

Il sortit de l'eau et revêtit un peignoir avant de se parer de la tenue que lui avaient préparé ses femmes à tout faire. Puis il s'installa devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse et regarda autour de lui. Des bijoux, du parfum, des étoffes riches, de l'or, de l'argent… A quoi donc rimait tout cela ? Pourquoi tant d'inconnus tenaient à venir de si loin pour lui offrir tant de choses à lui, le moins que rien, l'homme de joie, la putain ?

On lui avait appris qu'il devait accepter les offrandes de tous ses clients car plus on lui offrait de cadeaux, mieux c'était pour tout le monde. Mais aujourd'hui encore, bien qu'avec le temps ces cadeaux avaient fini par flatter son ego, Jim n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir ce concept.

Il termina tranquillement de se préparer quand tout à coup, Irène vint frapper une fois de plus à sa porte :

« Presse-toi donc, de nouveaux clients sont en bas. Rassemblement immédiatement. Et je ne tolérerai de toi aucun retard après l'écart commis il y a de ça 2 heures. Dépêche-toi, tu es parfait de toute manière »

Moriarty soupira une fois de plus et claqua des doigts afin que ses courtisanes l'escortent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvaient déjà la plupart de ses collèges de travail, alignés comme du bétail près pour aller à l'abattoir, des sourires crispés aux lèvres. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupira une énième fois, sans se soucier une seule seconde que tous l'attendaient de pied ferme, sous le regard noir de sa patronne.

« On dirait que la Diva nous a encore joué son petit numéro habituel, ça commence à être ordinairement lassant ! » déclara Sherlock, qui avait un public à sa merci.

« Moi au moins je peux me le permettre en vue de ma notoriété. Toi tu n'es rien … Rien hormis mon ombre, le second. En plus de cela, et je m'adresse à notre patronne tant aimée si ses deux hommes voulaient goûter aux délices de la perfection, alors pourquoi ne pas leur avoir montré directement le chemin de mes appartements ?» lui répondit Jim en serra son voilage contre lui en souriant

« Sale ca-..»

« Allons, Allons messieurs, je vous en prie ! Nous sommes en présence de valeureux soldats servant la couronne ! Je ne tolérerai aucun comportement de la sorte devant de tels gentilshommes. » le coupa la brune.

Jim fit une grimace à l'attention de ce que l'on pouvait désigner comme étant sa Némésis et tourna la tête vers les deux hommes en uniforme.

C'est là que toute son existence bascula en un battement de cil. Lorsqu'il eut le malheur de se perdre dans les yeux émeraude de cet inconnu, quelque chose se brisa en lui ou plutôt renaquit. Il sentit en lui une flamme, il retrouva espoir en l'humanité en quelques secondes. Le brun tenta de se contenir. Ne rien laisser paraître, faire croire que l'on ignorait la définition même du mot sentiment, c'était la clé du succès dans lequel il baignait.

Mais il ne pouvait réfuter les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans ses tympans et qui lui faisait tant de bien. Le coup de foudre, c'est ce que Jim Moriarty était en train de vivre en direct.

« Voici donc ici réunies toutes les plus belles créatures dont nous disposons ici » lança Irène en désignant la brochette de garçons en déshabillé.

« Ils sont tous plus charmants les uns que les autres.» commenta le grand blond aux yeux verts, scrutant discrètement l'idole de la Maison.

« Euuh veuillez m'excusez chère Madame...» commença le compère du grand blond, un petit blond rondelet qui portait le même uniforme que le plus grand.

« Oui, mon cher ?» lui répondit la patronne.

« Je suis désolé de vous le faire remarquer de cette manière très incongrue mais... Je ne vois que des jeunes hommes.»

« Eh bien ? Cela vous pose un souci ?»

« C'est que... Voyez-vous, sans vouloir vous offenser en quelque façon, je ne suis pas de ce bord-là» balbutia le plus petit, rougissant.

« Oh vous pouvez me croire sur parole, si vous ne l'êtes réellement pas, ce dont je doute, entre les bras d'une de ces fabuleuses créatures je ne donne pas cher de vos penchants sexuels ! »

Le jeune soldat se mit à rougir comme une pivoine, déclenchant de petits rires dans l'assemblée et un éclat de voix tonitruant de la part de son ami qui lui tapa dans le dos franchement.

« Allons, Allons John ! Détends-toi un peu ! Oublie donc ton grade et ton sexe. Amuse-toi !»

« Mais … Mon colonel...»gémit celui qui s'appelait John.

« Colonel... » répéta Jim tout bas en souriant timidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune brun se retrouva, les jambes repliées sur elles-mêmes, sur son lit aux côtés du colonel blond et fort bien bâti. L'un le provoquait avec son allure décontractée tandis que l'autre sirotait sa tasse de thé, droit comme un I. Jim souriait de voir un homme aussi beau et tendu à la fois dans son antre.

« Donc vous êtes colonel, releva jeune éphèbe.

« C'est exact, lui répondit le soldat, portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Très intéressant tout ça. »

De longues minutes se déroulèrent dans le silence de plus complet avant que le cliquetis de la tasse sur la table basse ne fasse légèrement sursauter le courtisan, perdu dans ses pensées et sa contemplation. Son client le scannait avec des yeux pétillants et tendres à la fois :

« Si je puis me permettre, vous êtes incroyablement beau.» le complimenta le colonel, avançant sa main vers la sienne et y posant ses lèvres.

« On me le dit souvent, en vérité, mais d'une manière bien moins charmante. » lui répondit l'homme de joie, se collant un peu plus à lui.

Ses yeux noisette croisèrent une fois de plus le regard verdâtre du plus grand. De son attitude féline, Moriarty s'approcha de son oreille et y murmura :

« Mettons-nous donc au travail dès maintenant voulez-vous ?Je présume que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour prendre le thé ni discuter de la pluie et du beau temps »

Le blond lui saisit la main de Jim et la posa à plat contre sa poitrine. Le plus jeune se mit à rougir intensément. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait faire ça, qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un d'aussi charmant et sensible, ce qui le déstabilisait au plus haut point.

« Vous sentez ça ? C'est de votre faute. C'est pour cela que j'ai une demande très particulière.»

« Quelle est-elle ?»lui demanda le brun du bout des lèvres, hypnotisé par la voix de son client.

« Je veux être le premier à vous faire l'amour. »

La catin fit battre ses longs cils noirs, tout étonné. Quelle était donc cette demande si peu ordinaire ? Qui était cet homme pour pouvoir lui demander une chose pareille ? Le jeune homme en déshabillé s'éloigna légèrement de son soldat et baissa son regard, pour la toute première fois dans sa carrière.

« Je ne suis pas certain de savoir-faire ce genre de chose, Colonel. »

Le prostitué se tut un instant, le regard collé à ses genoux avant de relever le regard vers son vis-à-vis, les sourcils froncés :

« Et comment le savez-vous ? Comment savez-vous que de ma vie je n'ai jamais connu l'amour ?» demanda-t-il.

« Je le lis dans vos yeux.» lui avoua le soldat en se penchant vers lui.

« Êtes-vous une sorte de prestidigitateur ? Un magicien ?»

« Non. Juste un homme. Un homme amoureux. »

Un éclair parcouru la colonne vertébrale de l'hôte. Qu'avait-il bien pu s'imaginer ?Evidemment que ce beau prince charmant avait, quelque part sur cette planète, une belle qui attendait impatiemment son retour, rêvant de fonder une famille et de vieillir avec lui.

« Puis-je savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ?» demanda-t'il, froissé.

« Tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre, » répondit le blond en saisissant les lèvres de Moriarty qui passa ses bras autour du cou de son hôte, complètement hypnotisé par ses mots et son baiser, se couchant sur ses draps riches et l'attirant contre lui.

Le prostitué rompit le lien et lança des regards sulfureux à celui qui avait acheté ses services.

« Avant toute chose, je dois savoir ce que vous voulez que je fasse de vous, Colonel.»

« La seule chose qui m'exciterait comme jamais, c'est que vous m'appeliez « Sebastian ». Je vous en prie, je ne désire rien d'autre de vous, ô splendide créature venue tout droit du paradis. »

Une fois de plus, le brun sourit, ourlant délicatement ses lèvres. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avait eu aussi hâte de coucher avec quelqu'un. Il ressentait une profonde chaleur monter en lui, une excitation qu'il avait oublié de ressentir pendant des années.

« Très bien, Sebastian. »

Le roi de la Maison Close s'était délectée de ce prénom. Il avait dégusté chaque syllabe, chaque lettre, comme il aurait dégusté une friandise rare et exotique. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Sebastian qui s'empressa de piquer sur les lèvres gourmandes de la catin.  
Pendant de longues secondes, le soldat lui offrit un baiser passionné et sulfureux, un de ces baisers dont Jim avait été si longtemps privé. Moriarty sentit les grandes mains du colonel passer sous son drapé et glisser sur sa peau blanche encore meurtrie par les morsures de son dernier client. Sebastian fit tomber l'habit de son amant et jeta un coup d'œil à la peau couleur de neige. Les traces violettes lui coupèrent le souffle. Pris d'une pulsion, Moran ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras :

« Comment pouvez-vous laissez faire ce genre de chose ?» lui demanda-t-il, le nez dans son cou

« Ça fait partie de mon travail, mon tendre colonel»

« Je refuse d'être aussi … violent et répugnant.»

« Vous êtes client, je suis votre jouet. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour moi.»

« Il en est hors de question. Vous êtes un homme, comme tous les autres.»

« Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon prénom.»

« Vous ne me l'avez pas donné non plus.»

« Jim.»

«Tout aussi magnifique que vos yeux »

Moriarty ne put se retenir de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser le plus passionnément qu'il put. Les doigts de Sebastian remontèrent le long de sa jambe et vinrent s'ancrer sur les hanches du plus jeune. Le brun écarta légèrement les cuisses et passa ses doigts entre la peau et l'uniforme de Sebastian. La catin se débarrassa assez rapidement des vêtements gênants et tomba en pâmoison devant la peau dorée du colonel. Il y fit doucement balader le bout de ses doigts fins le long de ses muscles parfaitement sculptés. Lui qui avait toujours l'habitude de vieux croûtons, de la chair fraîche lui mettait plus que l'eau à la bouche. Moriarty remplaça très vite ses doigts par ses lèvres qu'il fit descendre le long du torse de son compagnon d'une nuit. Il arriva bien vite au niveau de la ceinture de Sebastian qui avait fermé les yeux et se laissait fondre sous les doigts experts du prostitué.

« V-Vous n'êtes pas obligé...»

« Ça fait partie du spectacle.» répondit Jim de sa voix claire en défaisant la ceinture du colonel, un petit sourire aux coin des lèvres.

Sebastian se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, se délectant déjà de la future caresse. Gêné par ses drapés, Moriarty se débarrassa de son vêtement de soie et de mousseline qui tomba au sol comme une plume. Il révéla son corps nacré à son partenaire qui, les yeux mi-clos, s'émerveilla de le voir sous un nouveau jour encore plus radieux. Moriarty baissa le pantalon et le sous vêtement extrêmement lentement, faisant monter la fièvre d'un cran. Une fois le Colonel mis à nu, l'homme de joie fit courir ses doigts sur le membre gonflé. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le prendre en bouche. Cette fois-ci, le brun en avait envie. Il avait envie de lui faire plaisir, que ce bel inconnu passe un agréable moment entre ses cuisses mais pas pour le bien de sa réputation de Premier Homme de la Maison Close. Pour lui. Pour ce Colonel Sebastian. Ce blond l'avait tellement touché avec ses mots et sa gentillesse qu'il avait envie de lui rendre toute cette chaleur et cette joie qu'il lui avait offertes.

Le brun enroula sa langue autour de l'érection puis commença des va-et-vient. Autant lui faire goûter ce pourquoi Jim était connu pour être le plus doué. Sebastian avait passé la main dans les cheveux de jais de son amant et prononçait son nom comme une prière, incitant le plus jeune à aller plus vite.

Sebastian se sentait glisser, partir très loin dans ses contrées qui lui était encore inconnues. Il savait pertinemment que dans quelques heures, quelques milliers de minutes ils redeviendraient des inconnus. Le soldat ayant acheté les services d'un courtisan. Et il devait bien se l'avouer, cela le rendait malade sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Le colonel se sentit venir. Il tira alors le livré en arrière. Ce dernier lui lança des regards d'incompréhension. Il ne put le cacher, Jim fut très ennuyé par une telle réaction. Le blond s'en rendit compte et tenta de lui expliquer les motivations d'un tel geste :

« Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas apprécié ce traitement, loin de là, ô créature de rêve … Je ne souhaite tout simplement pas souiller d'aussi jolies lèvres. »

« Je ne comprends plus rien, Colo-... Sebastian … Pourquoi demander des services comme les miens si ce n'est pas pour vous servir de moi comme un simple objet de jouissance ? C'est MON travail, c'est ce que je suis … Une pute ni plus ni moins !»

« Non, mon Magnifique, tu es bien plus » répondit le blond en l'attirant vers son visage.

Une fois encore, il colla ses lèvres contre celles du courtisan. Le brun enroula ses jambes autour des hanches puissantes de son partenaire qui était affairé à goûter son cou, y laissant quelques traces rougeâtres. Moriarty mis sa tête en arrière et profita en plein des douces caresses de son amant. Sebastian remonta à l'oreille de Jim et lui chuchota qu'il essayerait d'être doux. Il inséra un premier doigt dans l'antre chaude et douce du brun qui lâcha un profond soupir en le sentant en lui. Le blond en rajouta un second et les bougea plus rapidement. Il recueillit de la part de Jim de magnifiques éclats de voix, très puissant et aigus. Le prostitué était également connu pour sa voix assez puissante et aux magnifiques intensités. Ainsi, Sebastian eut l'immense privilège d'être le spectateur d'un concert atypique et rare. C'est alors que le grand blond musclé remplaça ses doigts par son membre gonflé, faisant crier Jim de plaisir encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Sebastian se pencha vers le petit brun et lui murmura des petits « désolé ma merveille » à l'oreille. Cette « Merveille » ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il était très perturbé. Moriarty était un prostitué depuis plus de 10 ans, il avait réussi à se hisser à la tête de la maison close d'Irène Adler en moins de 2 ans et à surpasser sa patronne, se façonnant une réputation défiant la concurrence. Il était la plus connue des catins de luxe, il faisait pâlir ses vis-à-vis féminins et jaser ses collèges masculins. Jim était tout simplement le roi de la prostitution alors… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce satané soldat à la botte de la reine arrivait-il à lui faire tourner la tête de cette manière-là ? Il était censé être inflexible, être fait de marbre. Il avait dû oublier le concept même du sentiment.

Alors comment expliquer qu'en ce moment même, dans les bras de cet inconnu son cœur puisse battre la chamade, ses cris être beaucoup plus tonitruants et sensuels, ses attitudes moins félines, plus… Naturelles ?

Le colonel commença à donner des coups de reins plus secs mais toujours en prenant garde à ne pas abîmer sa merveille. Leur rapprochement dura de longues minutes avant que le combattant ne se libère dans l'intimité du courtisan, qui ne manqua pas de lâcher un profond orgasme, soupir qui ne manqua pas de recueillir des éloges venant de derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Moriarty avait le regard collé à son client, complètement perdu. Encore prisonnier du brouillard de luxure et de plaisir, le brun commença :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu donc si adorable avec une chose comme moi ?» lui demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

« Cela va sûrement te paraître stupide j'en ai conscience mais... Crois-tu au coup de foudre ? »

Jim rougis une fois de plus et lui offrit un de ses radieux sourires. Il lui caressa la joue :

« Pas avant d'avoir croisé ton regard. »

« Tu me plais, bel inconnu. »

Le cœur de Moriarty rata un battement. Quelque chose s'effondra en lui pour immédiatement se reconstruire.

« Il en est de même pour moi, mon merveilleux soldat. » avoua le brun, à demi-mot.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun lorsqu'on frappa à la porte du courtisan.

« Monsieur la Diva est attendu ! Je prierai à son client de quitter les lieux, avec toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement. »

Moriarty adressa une grimace à la porte sous l'œil amusé de Sebastian.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de disposer et de te laisser entre les pattes d'un de tes nouveaux tortionnaires… Bien que cela me déplaise, et me dégoûte au plus haut point.»

« J'en ai bien peur... »

Le soldat se retira et se rhabilla, sous l'œil mécontent du prostitué. Après avoir de nouveau revêtu son uniforme, le colonel fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite bourse en tissu, remplie de pièces dorées. Il la tendit au brun qui la refusa :

« Je ne veux pas de ton argent, bel inconnu.»

« Et que veux-tu donc alors, magnifique joyau ?»

« L'assurance de te revoir. »

Le grand blond lui sourit et le colla contre le matelas une dernière fois afin de lui donner le plus beau de tous les baisers.

« J'espère que ce sera une preuve suffisante

« Je dirais même, satisfaisante. » sourit Jim en caressant son visage du dos de sa main.

Le petit brun se releva et ramassa son vêtement avant de l'enfiler. L'homme au service de la reine sortit un petit carnet et un bout de mine puis commença à griffonner quelque chose qu'il finit par tendre à Jim.

« Qu'est-ce donc ?» l'interrogea ce dernier, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Une nouvelle promesse.» lui répondit le soldat en lui rendant son sourire.

Le brun fonça dans ses bras et s'imprégna de sa fragrance une dernière fois.

« Reviens-moi vite.»

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Puis Sebastian sortit des appartements luxueux du courtisan, sous le regard noisette de ce dernier. Le blond avait rejoint son ami qui l'attendait devant une tasse de thé. Ils sortirent tous les deux du bâtiment. Le plus grand lança un dernier regard vers l'étage où se trouvait le coin de paradis qu'il venait de quitter. Jim, quant à lui, avait bien vite refermé sa porte et avait glissé le long de cette dernière, le morceau de papier contre son cœur et le sourire aux lèvres. Il entreprit de déplier la feuille.

Telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vu que le colonel lui avait laissé son adresse. C'est alors qu'un éclair traversa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il courut à sa coiffeuse et ouvrit une petite boîte en ivoire qui contenait une poudre parfumée. Cette petite boîte, qu'un de ses anciens clients lui avait offerte, contenait un double fond. C'est là qu'il cacha précieusement l'ultime preuve de l'amour de son colonel, qui pourtant n'était encore qu'un simple client de passage.


	2. Chapitre II- L'esthétique des écrivains

Le lendemain de la visite du beau blond, Jim déduit qu'il avait fait son travail plus que correctement et s'accorda une journée de repos.  
Le brun s'enferma dans sa chambre à double tour et se mis à son bureau. Il saisit sa plume et son encrier et commença à écrire sur son papier vieillis, trop souvent abandonné au fond d'un tiroir.

 _Cher Sebastian Moran,_

 _Je ne puis attendre plus longtemps de vos nouvelles.  
C'est ainsi que je vous écris de ma chambre encore imbibée de votre délicieuse fragrance.  
Hier encore vous n'étiez rien, un homme de passage, un client parmi tant d'autres et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ô bourreau majestueux, vous êtes le fantôme qui hante mes nuits. Pourquoi tourmenter un être de ma prestance et de ma grâce ? Je suis persuadé que de votre côté, tant d'opportunités de jouissance vous sont offertes._

 _Cependant, à qui penserez-vous lorsque vous serrerez le corps de cette belle ingénue qui se glissera entre vos cuisses, l'endroit où j'étais il y a de ça un coucher de soleil ?_

 _Tous les mots que vous m'avez dit et qui m'ont tant touchés, allez-vous les lui murmurer ?_

 _Moi, jamais je ne pourrais oublier la passion que j'ai pu lire dans vos yeux._

 _Ne croyez pas ici que ce soit un jeu d'égocentrisme, bien loin de là. L'homme que j'étais avant, avant votre rencontre, aurait surement fait de cette faiblesse un atout pour vous faire chuter et vous humilier. Mais il n'en est plus rien, Ô Soldat du cœur. Mes yeux que vous aimez tant apparemment, se sont détournés de ma page quelques secondes et se sont posés sur un reflet si familier mais pourtant bien différent. Ce visage qu'ils ont eu l'habitude d'estimer pendant 20 longues années n'est plus qu'une esquisse de souvenir. Tout à changer et ce grâce à vous._

 _Ce matin, j'ai, comme à mon habitude, revêtu ma tenue de scène, la même avec laquelle je vous ai accueillis. Figurez-vous que mêmes mes doigts n'ont reconnut le grain de ma peau. Certes, ce sont les autres qui ont pour habitude de l'effleurer mais pendant une certaine période de notre vie, nous avons tous eu l'occasion de l'explorer par nous-même, un premier voyage d'initiation. Et bien aujourd'hui, j'ai rebrousser chemin et je dois apprendre à l'apprivoiser encore une fois._

 _Depuis votre visite j'ai décidé qu'avec les autres je « baiserai » et avec vous je « ferai l'amour »._

 _C'est sans doute idiot de penser qu'en croisant simplement un regard on peut tomber sous le charme immédiat d'une personne sans même connaître son identité, mais moi j'y crois. J'y crois depuis vous._

 _C'est pour cette raison qu'il me tarde de retrouver vos bras et de pouvoir retrouver ses sensations que vous m'avez offertes._

 _Revenez-moi vite._

 _Tendrement et pour toujours à vous,_

 _Votre Jim._

 _PS : veuillez donc excuser la niaiserie de cette missive mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Mais après tout, c'est ce que les amants font, non ?_

Le libertin plia la lettre et ne put se retenir d'y déposer un baiser dessus. Il trouva cet acte pathétique et se dit qu'il devra surveiller ses façon avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe .Il y apposa son cachet personnel.

Le brun inscrivit à la plume l'adresse de sa maison close et sur le devant celle que lui avait donné le soldat avant de se précipiter vers la porte, cachant la missive dans un pan de sa tenue.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son antre, il tomba nez à nez avec Adler, son regard d'une noirceur inquiétante

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss Adler ?» lui demanda de façon rhétorique le jeune éphèbe

« Sans doute pourrais-tu, Ô roi de l'impertinence, retourner à tes fonctions d'homme de joie ? tenta de se contenir la brune qui avait dû calmer la rage de certain client devant l'absence et le refus de leur Diva préférée.

« C'est si agréablement demander que je me dois de réfléchir à cette proposition !

« Jim Moriarty. Au lit, PRESTEMENT.»

« Oui oui, tout de suite ! » répondit Moriarty sur un ton agacé, avant de claquer des doigts.

Une jeune femme approcha et Jim profita de la disparition de sa patronne pour lui glisser la lettre dans les mains

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Molly. Maintenant cours et n'en parle à personne où je te fais écarteler.»

« B-Bien, maitre Jim »

Le brun regarda la jeune femme s'éloigna avec un léger petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna alors vers l'amas d'aristocrate qui bavaient devant ses lignes parfaites, légèrement dissimulé par la tulle, et leur adressa :

« Bien messieurs, par qui vais-je commencer ? »

La servante de la Diva fila à toute allure par la porte de dernière quand tout à coup, elle fut stoppée par un bras recouvert d'un drap blanc et tout aussi riche que celui de son maitre :

« Ma chère Molly, où courez-vous donc comme ça ?» la questionna le grand aux boucles brunes

« U-Une course pour Maitre Jim, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix fluette»

Holmes la scanna des yeux et saisit son bras qu'il mit à sa hauteur.

Il scruta l'enveloppe un instant avec rictus fendillant ses lèvres. Il relâcha le bras de la petite et s'excusa du dérangement avant de retourner dans ses quartiers, non sans un claquement de drapé, donna une allure des plus dramatique à sa sortie. La châtain le regarda s'en aller, les joue légèrement rosées par le contact qu'elle avait eu avec l'homme quelques secondes auparavant avant de se remettre en route.

Pendant ce temps-là, son maitre était affairé à satisfaire deux de ses clients qui avaient jugé leur attente trop longue pour gouter au service du « majestueux » chacun leur tour.

Il avait connu ce genre de chose, le sexe à plusieurs, mais il devait se l'avouer que cette fois ci, c'était bien trop ennuyeux. Il se laissa écarter les jambes sans broncher, lâchant de temps à autre des soupirs flattant l'égo de ses messieurs. Heureusement qu'ils étaient de grand aristocrates.

Une fois le plaisir prit et les pièces accompagnées des offrandes récupérées, Jim eu à peine le temps de se refaire un semblant de beauté avant que trois autres hommes ne viennent taper à sa porte, recueillant ses services contés comme les plus satisfaisants de tout le pays.

Ce défilé d'assoiffés de chair continua jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi. C'est ainsi que vers 17h , il se laissa retomber sur ses draps encore froissés de sa dernière commission et ferma un instant les yeux, une main dans ses mèches ébène.

Jim se rendit compte que cette journée fût l'une des plus chargées de toute la semaine et il vînt à se questionner sur le dopant qui avait réussi à le faire tenir.

La réponse était très simple.

L'espoir. L'espoir de revoir son Colonel, l'espoir qui le reprenne encore une fois, qu'il revienne l'aimer. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs quand tout à coup la jeune femme envoyée pour une course quelques heures plutôt apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de la Diva.

« Molly, mon enfant ! Je ne t'attendais plus ! » Se leva-t-il, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

La dite Molly se cacher les yeux devant la nudité de celui qui l'employait et lui expliqua que sa lettre avait bien était envoyé. Jim, oubliant sa simplicité de tenue, la serra dans ses bras et posa deux baisers sur ses joues rouges pivoine.

Puis, il fila à la salle de bain pendant que quelques une de ses servantes s'affairaient à remettre ses quartiers en ordres.

Après sa toilette, il descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée pour récolter l'humeur du soir. Adler était aux anges. La journée avait été parfaite. Il n'avait jamais fait un aussi bon chiffre d'affaire que ce jour-là. Si bien qu'elle donna à sa starlette un complément de ce qu'il avait pu recevoir. S'enorgueillissant une fois de plus d'un tel geste, Moriarty adressa à Sherlock un sourire mesquin avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

Ce soir-là, on lui avait donné le droit au repos, ce qui fit faire grise mine à la plupart des clients mais qui donna plus le sourire au brun. Dieu qu'il aimait être indispensable mais surtout … surtout aimait par quelqu'un sur cette planète. Il n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, assommé par les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir ce jour-là. Il se pris à imaginer le visage de son aimé, lisant sa missive.

Une semaine passa sans la moindre encombre.

Tous les jours, la catin faisait surveiller le service des postes, guettant sa réponse. C'est alors, qu'au matin du troisième jour, une de ses boniches lui apporta une enveloppe qui lui arracha presque des mains. Une fois de plus le brun à la peau blanchâtre et à la beauté indiscutable s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'assit confortablement sur sa couche à baldaquin et pris une grande respiration. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe de manière très solennelle après s'être imprégné une première fois de sa charmante écriture. Jim enleva le cachet de cire et une vague de parfum de cannelle et autres épices envahis sa chambre. Le prostitué déplia doucement le feuille et la colla contre son cœur l'espace d'un instant. Puis il entreprit de rétablir le lien avec son soldat perdu quelque part dans le monde :

 _Cher Jim, mon joyau personnel_

 _Quelle charmante surprise que de trouver une de vos lettres parmi les insignifiants papiers que je reçois d'ordinaire._

 _Je dois bien vous avouez que je n'en attendais aucune. Vous devez l'avoir compris, je suis un homme un peu trop spontané et j'eu peur, lorsque je vous ai quitté, de vous avoir chiffonné avec mes manières. Mais telle n'est pas mon agréable étonnement en constatent que ce fut bien le contraire._

 _Vous ne pouvez-vous figurer la joie que cette réaction qui est la vôtre me prodigue. Mes hommes m'ont littéralement pris pour un alité en voyant ma mine lorsque j'ai découvert votre pli. Un sourire qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de me voir s'est directement calqué sur mes lèvres à qui les vôtres manques terriblement. Sachez donc, Ô grand maitre de mes songes, que jamais je ne puis oublier ce que nous avons pu nous échanger. De nos caresses à nos paroles, tout restera graver en moi pour toujours._

 _Sachez aussi que depuis le jour où j'ai croisé vos splendides iris (et je vous le confirme, j'en suis fou) je ne puis regarder d'autres hommes ou d'autres femmes. Pourquoi donc regarder dans une autre direction alors que dans mon champ de vision se trouve la perfection ? Je ne puis plus aimer ni partager la couche de quelqu'un d'autre que vous, mon aimé. Peut m'importe votre statut ou votre image, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez compter pour moi désormais._

 _J'ai beaucoup changé également._

 _Croyez-le ou non, j'étais une personne tout ce qu'il y avait de plus instable, courant après la première créature à mon goût de passage, profitant des plaisirs de l'alcool et mettant mon existence en danger._

 _Mais à présent, je ne fais plus rien de tout ça. Je sais que vous m'attendez, je sais que vous m'êtes fidèle à votre manière et je m'abaisse devant un tel élan de grâce et d'amour envers mon si ordinaire personne._

 _Il n'est jamais stupide de croire en la magie de l'amour, mon aimé, croyez-le. Je vous ai si longtemps cherché pendant toute ma misérable vie que je puis vous certifier que je suis le seul fou ici._

 _Je languis tellement de pouvoir revoir les couleurs de votre parure qui vous va à ravir comme le plumage d'un de ces oiseaux de paradis._

 _Je joins à cette lettre un très modeste présent. Pardonnez-moi de la bêtise dont fait preuve mon geste mais sa brillance ma rappelé celle de vos prunelles._

 _Pour toujours, votre dévoué et aimant_

 _Sebastian Moran._

 _PS : je confirme qu'il n'y a que des gens qui s'aiment pour avoir un comportement aussi stupide. Mais j'aime vous aimer. Alors soyons le plus stupide possible !_

Jim se mordit la lèvre et saisi l'enveloppe de ses doigts fins. Il la retourna et en vi tomber un joyau monté en pendentif.

Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge et il s'empressa de courir à son miroir afin de le passer autour de son cou.

Il regarda la pierre scintiller à la lumière du soleil et sourit.

Une envie folle de lui répondre s'empara de lui. C'est ainsi qu'il saisit de son papier à lettre et de sa précieuse plume. Soudain on vînt frappa à sa porte alors qu'il n'avait même pas écris une ligne.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? Qui viens m'importuner de la sorte ? » hurla t'il depuis son pupitre, outré.

« Molly, cher maitre. On m'envoie vous informer que les propriétaires sont arrivés et vous attendes en bas » répondit la servante de sa voix fluette et désolé.

Le brun étouffa un cri lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'effectivement il avait oublié le rendez-vous mensuel de ses grands patrons. Jim couru vers sa porte et ouvrit à Molly, à qui il adressa un flot d'ordres sans trop de lien.

C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, Moriarty descendait les escaliers, paraît d'un magnifique costume aussi noir que ses cheveux, un jabot blanc et des bottes très élégantes.

« Aaah ! Le voilà ! Ma pierre précieuse ! » S'écria l'un des deux hommes, portant un costume trois pièces doté d'un gilet pourpre et d'une montre à gousset, un parapluie posé sur le bras

L'homme s'avança vers Jim qui lui fit une révérence. En réponse à cela, il pris sa main et y apposa ses lèvres :

« Vous êtes très élégant, comme à votre habitude mon cher. … Bien que j'ai tendance à préférer vos tenues un peu plus légères.»

« C'est toujours un enchantement de vous revoir, Sir Holmes et bien évidement que je vois tout à fait où un vieux mais non moins charment bonhomme veut en venir …. Vous connaissez le chemin vers ma chambre, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui répondit le jeune homme d'une voix sulfureuse

L'Homme se faisant appeler Holmes s'approcha de la belle créature en souriant et lui embrassa le cou quand derrière lui se fit entendre un raclement de gorge prononcé :

« J'espère ne point vous importuner, mon cher ami » lança un homme aux cheveux trop grisonnants pour son âge

« Mon cher compagnon ! Terribles idées que voilà ! Ces gestes ne sont que banales formules ! Approchez donc que je vous présente, mon ami ! » le héla le plus vieux en tendant sa main vers lui.

Le second homme approcha, la mine légèrement renfrognée et inclina la tête en signe de politesse :

« Permettez-moi de vous donner mes distinctions les plus courtoise, Gregory Lestrade.»

« Enchanté, Jim Moriarty »

« Voici donc mon associé et quand je dis associé... précisa Mycroft Holmes

« Mycroft, pour l'amour du Ciel ! » s'offusqua Lestrade, rougissant

Mycroft et Jim partirent dans un rire grinçant avant d'être coupé par la voix caverneuse et au débit spectaculaire d'un éphèbe aux cheveux bouclés :

« Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'après avoir fait de ton propre frère un prostitué, tu puisses être un homme encore plus horripilant et répugnant, Mycroft.»

« Et je ne pouvais m'imaginer à quel point tu as gagné en gentillesse et en courtoisie, cher petit frère !» le railla Mycroft

« Oupss … Voilà qui est très fâcheux !» se moqua Jim qui reçut un regard froid et hostile de la part du grand brun à quelques mètres de lui, semblant près à lui sauter à la gorge .

« En parlant de cela, j'ai un cadeau pour toi Sherlock. »

Ce dernier releva un sourcil, curieux. Mycroft lui sourit et c'est alors qu'un petit bonhomme bizarre, le regard coller à ses pointues, sortie de derrière son dos.

« J'ai trouvé ce personnage scotché à tes fenêtres alors que tu étais fort occupé à satisfaire Mr Emfprey. Et d'après certains de mes hommes, ce n'est pas la première fois. »

Le drôle de petit homme rougi intensément lorsqu'on évoqua les activités auxquelles il s'adonnait en secret. Sherlock le toisa un instant et sourit, amusé d'un tel comportement, flatterie sous-jacente.

« Pourquoi donc me regarder de loin sans venir m'examiner de plus près, Monsieur … »

« A-Ander-derson.. Et je ne pouvais me présenter devant pareil beauté en condition d'homme de très peu de foi. Je suis trop humble pour ne serai ce que vous regardez dans vos yeux qui sont plus pures que le plus beau diamant du monde.» balbutia le petit brun, suant à grosse goute

« Charment, très charment je dois dire … » répondit Sherlock en passant un doigt sous le menton du dit Anderson.

En voyant l'expression de l'homme, il décida de le cuisiner encore un peu en se collant contre lui et en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

Ce petit ménage dura une dizaine de minutes avant que le petit homme tout tremblant ne craque et ne prenne la main du grand courtisant qui l'emmena vers sa chambre. Tout ça sous le regard amusé des autres prostitués, de son frère et de Jim. Ils les suivirent du regard avant que Mycroft ne reprenne la parole :

« Bien ! Nous avons discuté avec votre patronne qui, ma foi, est satisfaite de vous et je vous en félicite personnellement. Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient je m'en vais m'entretenir avec votre bien aimé Diva. Vous pouvez donc reprendre vos activités, jeunes gens »

Sur ces mots, il prit le bras de Moriarty et tous deux montèrent à l'étage vers les nobles quartiers de la Diva, sous les regards suspicieux de Gregory.

Ils s'installèrent sur le divan de Jim et sirotèrent leur tasse de thé.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi splendide … Comme cette fois-là » commença Mycroft

Jim se contenta de sourire, son cerveau se chargeant de lui remémorer cette nuit où son gérant s'était occupé personnellement de son éducation sexuelle.

Dans un élan de fougue, l'ainé Holmes posa sa main sur la jambe du plus jeune et remonta jusqu'entre ses cuisses. Son geste fut arrêté par la Diva qui avait posé sur main sur la sienne en souriant.

« Je pense que nous devons continuer à cultiver les souvenirs de cette nuit-là, cher Mycroft. Ce sera mal vis-à-vis de cet homme qui a l'air de tant vous appréciez. Et je dois vous avouez que depuis quelque temps, mon travail s'avère être un reflet de sa définition : un dur labeur qui n'en finit plus de me ronger.»

« Dois- je comprendre que l'impressionnante Diva aurait trouvé une créature ayant le pouvoir de faire faillir la réputation de la plus grande catin de l'Angleterre ?»

« Sûrement.» sourit Jim en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres rosées

« Il est de mon devoir de te mettre en garde, mon enfant. Prostitué et Fiancé ne peuvent s'associer.»

« Certes mais... Je veux y croire. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes face à cette cruelle destiné.

L'ainé des Holmes jeta de nouveau son regard vers Moriarty qui semblait rêvasser, le regard perdu dans le paysage. Le brun semblait loin, très loin, dans des contrés étrangères dans les bras de son aimé.

Mycroft souris tristement avant de poser sa tasse sur la table basse et de se lever, arrachant Jim d'entre les bras des images oniriques. Le brun le raccompagna alors jusqu'à la porte et lui adressa de nouveau une révérence. Avant de partir, le propriétaire de la maison close s'adressa une dernière fois à son protéger :

« Qu'importe la tournure que pourrais prendre les chose, Jim. Souviens-toi que je te suis redevable alors n'hésite pas à faire appel à mes services. »

La Diva se contenta de hocher la tête avant de laisser son propriétaire disparaître dans le couloir. Il souffla et dénoua son jabot avant de ressaisir sa plume et d'écrire.

La réponse à la lettre de son amant l'occupa une nuit entière tant il lui manquait horriblement.

Le lendemain, le même schéma qu'il y avait des semaines se reproduisis et ainsi de suite pendant près de deux mois. Deux mois de lettres enflammées, de promesses de retour jusqu'à ce que ce jour vienne.

Un heureux jour de printemps.


	3. Chapitre III- Le souffle des exclus

Le matin de ce fameux jour, le brun ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui allait se passer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne daigne sortir de sa couche après maintes menaces de sa patronne.

Dès qu'ils croisèrent leurs regards, des sourires illuminèrent leurs deux visages. Moran pris doucement la main de Jim qui l'attira à l'étage.

Une fois le verrou tourné, le blond plaqua l'élu de son cœur contre la porte et lui offrit un baiser plus que langoureux, passant sa main sous sa tenue le long de sa cuisse. Le brun avait entouré ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendait son baiser passionnément. L'étoffe légère glissa bien vite le sol, livrant le corps blanc de Jim au fauve qu'était Sebastian. Le soldat ne put se retenir bien longtemps avant de planter ses dents dans le cou de sa victime, avide de la saveur de sa peau si sucrée. Il recueillit bien des soupirs qui furent écho à ceux qui résonnaient dans une chambre voisine.

Car Jim et Sebastian n'étaient pas seuls à fêter dignement leurs retrouvailles. Sherlock et le capitaine John Watson célébraient avec vigueur le retour en ville du Soldat.

A l'image de la Diva, celui qu'on appelait la Doublure était dans une posture similaire : son drapé avait était abandonné dans le coin de sa chambre et le plus jeune de la famille Holmes était encré à son matelas, les poignets prisonniers des mains acérées du docteur. John était occupé à laisser des traces de son passage sur sa peau blanche. Sherlock ne pouvait s'empêcher, malgré le professionnalisme et la retenue qu'il invoquait, de soupir le prénom de son cher amant. Il laissait ses doigts courir sur l'uniforme du plus âgé à la manière de Jim qui, de son coté, s'était déjà débarrasser de la veste de son Colonel.

La sensation de sa peau lui avait tellement manqué, son odeur, tout son être lui avait bien trop manqué. Leurs bassins se frôlaient à peine et il sentait déjà le blond grandir au fur et à mesure de ses caresses.

Dans la chambre du petit frère Holmes, la température était montée d'un cran. Les longs doigts fins de l'homme de joie s'étaient glissés dans les sous-vêtements du jeune soldat qui avait balancé sa tête en arrière, témoignant son immense plaisir. Sherlock se débarrassa bien vite des vêtements qui gêner ses caresses, exposant ainsi le corps de son client. Ce dernier plongea ses yeux verts d'eau dans l'océan infini du plus grand :

« Prends-moi, maintenant. » souffla Watson

« Hélas, ça m'est interdit. » répondit Sherlock, la voix encore plus roque qu'à l'accoutumée

« Prends-moi et je te donnerai le double de la somme prévu. »

« Je ne …. »

« Le Triple. »

« John, je …. »

« Le Quadruple et je t'épouse. »

« Marché conclu. » lança le prostitué un petit sourire aux lèvres.

D'un coup de hanche expert, Holmes inversa leur place et se retrouva au-dessus d'un capitaine rougissant et souriant bêtement. Le blond passa une main sur la joue de la Doublure et soupira son nom avant de se mordre la lèvre en le sentant entrer en lui. Le capitaine John Watson commença à pousser des cris de plus en plus aigu, se confondant presque avec ceux de la Diva qui, quelques mètres plus loin.

Ce soldat qu'il aimait tant était certes, si l'on peut dire, plus puissant que certain de ses clients mais Dieu qu'il était doux, plus charmant, plus aimant et le brun lui en était plus que redevable. Coucher avec quelqu'un comme lui n'avait absolument rien d'éprouvant, c'était facile, plaisant.

Finalement Sherlock était arrivait à la même conclusion que sa Nemesis : aimer et être aimé rend les choses bien plus faciles et merveilleuses. Le concert de voix qui raisonnait jusque dans le couloir en étonna plus d'un .Cela dura pendant des heures et des heures jusqu'à ce que la force ne les abandonnent.

Sebastian finit par s'allonger à côté de Moriarty après l'avoir embrassé le plus tendrement possible. Le brun se colla ensuite à lui et posa sa tête sur son torse pour écouter les battements de son cœur.

« Je vais bientôt devoir repartir » annonça le blond d'une voix grave

« Je le conçois. » souffla tristement le courtisant en resserrant son étreinte

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, mon ange. Je reviendrais très vite et lorsque je serai de retour, je viendrais t'enlever et on se mariera. »

Un instant de silence s'installa entre les deux amants. Plus aucun bruit ne raisonnait dans la chambre. Jim avait même arrêté de respirer l'espace d'une minute.

La catin se redressa un peu afin de lui faire face :

« Mon tendre amour … Cette idée de mariage … Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne suggestion » dit-il, timidement

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que je suis... »

« Un prostitué ?... Jim, je ne te vois en aucun cas comme cela. Je vois plus quand je te regarde. »

« Et que vois-tu donc quand ton regard se pose sur moi ? »

« Un homme magnifique, au visage tout aussi splendide, semblable à un prince de conte de fée.

« P-Personne ne m'avait fait pareille déclaration auparavant. » lui confia le plus jeune

« Sans nul doute car personne, avant moi s'entend, n'a jamais osé te regarder réellement et t'aimer »

Le prostitué se jeta littéralement au cou du soldat et le noya de baisers, avant d'ajouter :

« Le jour où tu me reviendra … Je te dirai oui. Oui sans réfléchir une seconde de plus »

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux soldats prirent congé de leur aimés, après leur avoir fait maintes promesses. Cependant, la joie d'un futur nouveau et flamboyant retomba lorsque Sherlock vu les regards que John avait lancé à son rival juste avant de sortir du bâtiment.

Et puis ce sourire radieux sur ses lèvres dégoutantes, que voulait-il dire ? Ne pouvait-il pas être le seul heureux cette fois ci ? Pourquoi s'entêtait il a toujours empiéter sur sa vie ?

La jalousie montait en Sherlock et le rendrait complètement fou, lui faisant faire des résonnements sans queues ni têtes. En cette fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il avait claqué brutalement la porte de sa chambre, le grand brun s'était promis une chose : plus, on ne reverrai pareil sourire sur les lèvres de Jim Moriarty.


	4. Chapitre IV-L'impuissance des larmes

L'année avait avancé à pas de géant et déjà l'automne montrait le bout de son nez. Les jours raccourcissaient et étaient plus moroses. Les temps avaient changés mais pas les desseins de Sherlock. Un matin de novembre, il avait décidé de mettre son plan à exécution mis en marche.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'introduisit dans les appartements de la Diva, alors qu'il faisait sa toilette. Du moins, c'est-ce que le plus grand croyait. Ses yeux couleur océan parcourir rapidement l'ensemble de la pièce jusqu'à se poser sur la penderie de son ennemi. S'en était presque trop facile.

Il s'avança vers le meuble, l'ouvrit et étouffa un cris de surprise en découvrant Jim, les bras croisés sur son torse , un regard assassin rivé sur lui :

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, saleté de petite fouine ?» cracha-t-il

« Je cherche des preuves de ta faiblesse, monstruosité ambulante. C'est bien là-dedans que tu les cache non ?» rétorqua Sherlock en lui faisant face

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles et ce n'est pas ce que ton précieux John a pu me dire. »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit exploser le vase. Le plus jeune de la fratrie Holmes, en furie, se jeta au cou de Jim et tenta tout bonnement de l'étrangler. Alerté par tant de vacarme, Irène grimpa à l'étage, suivi de près par deux de ses gardes du corps. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre et trouva les deux hommes en train de se battre.

Elle ordonna aux deux hommes qui l'entourai de les séparer. Après un semblant de retour au calme, Adler commença :

« Puis-je exiger de l'un de vous deux des explications ?»

« Il s'est introduit dans ma chambre. Je l'ai trouvé à fouiner à la recherche de... je n'sais trop quoi !» lui répondit Jim

« De Lettres. Je cherchais ses lettres qu'il échange depuis des mois déjà avec un de nos client, le Colonel Sebastian Moran» compléta Sherlock, de son débit hors normes

« Foutaises. Ta jalousie infondée te ronge jusqu'à la moelle, mon pauvre ami. Ton petit soldat de pacotille ne m'intérese nullement.»

« Des lettres ?» demanda Irène, soudain plus grinçante

« Tout à fait » lui répondit La Doublure, satisfait que sa réponse ait été prise en compte au détriment de la remarque cinglante de sa Némésis.

« Madame, ne me dites pas que vous allez croire à des…»

« Suffit, Jim. » cracha la brunette

Le brun afficha une mine déconfite alors que l'homme frisé devant lui affichait un semblant de sourire satisfait.

Dominatrix se tourna vers l'homme aux pommettes seyantes et lui demanda de lui montrer où cette hypothétique correspondance pouvait se trouver. Le grand aux boucles brunes désigna le haut de l'armoire de son ennemi d'un geste du menton. Les pupilles noircies par la colère, Irène se retourna vers Jim, statique et blême :

« Est-ce vrai ? C'est là que tu les cache ? aboya-t-elle

« Je ne répondrais pas. » lança la catin d'une traite.

Adler fronça les sourcils et fis un geste de la main, ordonnant à ses servants de fouiller la dites cachette. Alors, comme une mère voyant son enfant en danger, Moriarty hurla, implora, supplia que tout cela était faux, qu'ils devaient arrêter, qu'il allait mourir si on touchait à cette caissette.

La dite caissette se retrouva bien vite entre les griffe de La Femme qui fit sauter la fermeture et resta estomaquée devant le nombre incalculable de missives. Elle lança un regard encore plus froid à son employé qui, jadis, avait été si exemplaire et avait recueillis son honneur et ses louanges avant de prononcer très clairement, confiant la malle à un de ses servant :

« Brulez moi tout ça. »

Un cri perçant résonna dans la chambre. Moriarty, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, se jeta au pied de Irène et continua à sangloté :

« Je t'en prie, je t'en supplies, je ne suis plus rien ça lui, je l'aime, je.. Irène...Je t'implore ! »

La brune détourna le regard et fit signe aux hommes qu'il pouvait verser le contenu du coffre dans les flammes de la cheminé. Il se précipita vers ses semblables, faisant une tête de plus que lui, et commença à les frapper, à les insulter à travers ses larmes. Puis il arriva à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au foyer où déjà, le papier flambait.

Sans réfléchir un instant, le brun plongea les mains dans le feu et tenta d'en sauver quelques-unes mais il ne parvint à récolter que des brulures. Le courtisant ne pouvait contenir ses larmes et son profond désespoir en regardant sa passion partir en fumée. C'est alors que les deux servants le saisirent par les bras et le soulevèrent puis le mirent face à Irène.

« Tu disais n'être plus rien sans ses morceau de parchemin ? Soit, je te prends aux mots.»

Parce que tu as trahis l'éthique de la maison, parce que tu t'es joué de ma confiance et du reste, je te puni et te condamne à vivre dans l'ombre de Holmes. Tu n'es plus dignes d'être le favoris de quiconque ici. Tu deviens alors second de la maison close. Mais crois-moi sur paroles, tu ne seras pas traité aussi bien que l'a été la Doublure. Tu as trop de talent pour être mit parmi les débutants mais crois-moi, tu es un criminel Jim. Et tu seras traité comme tel. Qu'on l'emmène au Trou.

« Non... Non Irène, je t'en conjure … Non …. Pas le Trou... tout mais pas le Trou... Rétrograde-moi, Fouette-moi … Ou même MIEUX ! TUE-MOI SUR LE CHAMPS ! JE NE VEUX PAS Y RETOURNER ! » Se mis à hurler Jim, les larmes roulant sur ses joues pales

« Dire que je voyais en toi un fils, quelqu'un qui aurait pu marcher sur mes traces. J'ai été dupé. »

Le brun commença à se débattre, hurlant à travers le couloir qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait été ensorcelé que ce n'était pas du tout sa faute, mais rien ne fit changer Adler.

Tourmentée mais n'oubliant pas son sens inné des affaires, elle se tourna vers Holmes :

« Tout ce qui es ici est à toi dorénavant. Mais sache que... Sache que tu ne seras JAMAIS Jim. Tu ne seras JAMAIS la Diva qu'il a était.»

« J'en suis certain, madame. Car je suis sûr que … je le surpasserai. Je ne serai pas une diva mais une Duchesse. » Lança Holmes de sa voix grave, un petit sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres

Dominatrix se retourna vers la sortie et ne pipa mot, le cœur trop lourd pour ajouter quoi que ce soit.

La gérante sortie dans le couloir dans lequel on entendait encore les hurlements de l'ancienne Diva retentir. En effet, on venait de le jeter dans le fond de cette pièce qu'on appelait le Trou. On avait tourné le verrou quatre fois, pour être sûr et certains qu'il ne s'enfuirai pas. Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée sur lui, Moriarty se précipita vers les barreaux et avait commencé à frapper le fer de toutes ses forces. Jusqu'a s'en faire saigner les points, il hurla jusqu'à n'en avoir plus de voix qu'il aurait la peau de Sherlock, qui lui ferai payer.

Soudain, il entendit des pas, des pas lourds et pressés.

Ils arrivaient.

Tous ses hommes que personne n'avait voulu, tous ses assoiffés de chair, toutes ses bêtes sans foi ni loi.

Le brun se recula rapidement vers le fond de sa cage comme un animal apeuré et plaqua ses mains contres ses oreilles, rendant son ouïe hermétique au glas qui annonçait la fin.

Sa fin.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Jim se mit à prier. A prier de toute ses forces qu'on oublie d'ouvrir le verrou, que ses gens s'en aillent, qu'il ne ressente rien entrer en lui de force.

Sans succès.

Lorsque le bruit du verrou retentit, le brun ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri avant que l'un des deux clients ne pose sa main sur sa bouche. Le prostitué savait pertinemment comment ça allait se passer : ils allaient lui attacher les bras avec la première chose qu'ils trouveraient et cette fois se fut un morceau de sa tunique qu'ils avaient déchiré. Puis ils allaient lui ouvrir les jambes et les maintenir bien ouvertes. Puis … Puis viendrait le moment le plus atroce, le moment où, sans ménagement ils le pénétreraient.

Pour les plus chanceux, les hommes y allaient un par un. Mais La Diva était une personne spéciale, ils se devaient de la traiter comme tel. Lorsqu'il les sentit entrer en lui en même temps, le cri du brun resta bloqué dans sa gorge, seules les larmes se mirent à tomber en flot continue le long de ses joues. Et puis vinrent leurs voix. Leurs voix graisseuses, insupportables, qui ne cessaient de lui balancer un flot d'insanités. Ce fut plutôt rapide mais si douloureux qu'ils semblaient l'avoir violé pendant des jours entiers.

Le prostitué n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà une flopé de « clients » arrivèrent à grandes enjambées, non content de prendre leur revanche sur cette foutu starlette qui avait osé les refuser pendant son règne.

Et ça dura pendant des semaines et des semaines. Des hommes rentraient, le prenait et repartaient. Et lui, lui qui avait était si beau, si magnifique, si grand, lui à qui on baiser la main autre fois on ne faisait que le baiser, le baiser comme un chien. Le courtisant se disait « objet de jouissance » avant ? C'est au fond de ce trou, de cette pièce sans air pur ni lumière, de ce cachot qui le privait de tout mais surtout de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, qu'il comprit alors au combien il s'était trompé lorsqu'il était encore bien au chaud dans ses draps, entouré de ses étoffe et de ses pierres précieuses. Le brun se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se remit à pleurer à chaude larmes quand soudais on tapa à sa porte. Jim sursauta et eu pour réflexe de ramener le peu de tissus qui hier encore était un magnifique peignoir de soie, comme si cela empêcherait ces malfrats de passer leur main sur son corps jadis adulé.

« N'ayez craintes Monsieur ! C'est moi ! Votre Molly ! » Chuchota une petite voix, sonnant pour Jim comme celle de la Vierge en personne.

Il réunit le peu de force qu'il lui restait et vînt se coller contre les barreaux de la porte :

« M-Molly... Oh seigneur, Molly … Si tu savais au combien tu me rends heureux … le son de ta voix. Dis-moi que c'est vrai. » lui dit Jim de sa voix faiblesse

La châtain étouffa un sanglot lorsqu'elle aperçut dans quel état son maitre était. Elle tacha de reprendre ses esprits.

« Oui Monsieur, c'est bien moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai ici avec moi des lettres pour vous. » dit-elle en lui faisant passer deux enveloppes par les barreaux de sa cellule .

Le brun s'empressa de les décacheter et une larme roula sur sa joue lorsqu'il reconnut ses mots.

 _Mon cher et tendre amour_

 _Voilà des semaines que tu ne m'adresses plus aucun mot._

 _Ai-je fait commis une erreur ?_

 _Je t'en supplie mon adoré, je suis transis de peur devant ton silence et ton refus de me voir. Je suis passé il y a de ça quelques semaine et tel ne fut pas mon horreur lorsque, de tes quartiers, j'ai vu ce grand homme frisé que j'ai déjà croisé. Watson, mon compagnon, en fut tout à fait étonné bien que ce sentiment disparu sous la luxure._

 _Que se passe-t-il, mon amour ? Que t'arrive-t-il Jim ?_

 _Me renies-tu ? N'ai-je donc rien n'était pour toi ? Ai-je confondu ce qui me paraissait comme de la sincérité avec un jeu d'acteur ? Je ne puis te cacher que je me sens comme victime d'une fourberie. Un seul mot, un seul geste. Adresse moi donc ce que tu veux pour me faire mentir et me faire retrouver la raison._

 _Je commence à douter de tous ses mots, de toutes ses caresses. Te serai tu joué de moi car tu étais trop las de ton existence répétitive et ennuyeuse? Ô grande Diva au drapés colorés, n'ai-je étais pour toi qu'un pantin que tu as jeté dans le coin d'un grenier après t'en être lassé comme un enfant trop gâté ? Ô fabuleux inconnu au regard sombre et ensorceleur, que décides-tu d'être à présent ? L'amant ou la bête sanglante ? Ton silence parle pour toi, animal infâme pourrissant dans son propre ego._

 _Ces mots dépassent plus que ma pensée mais, mon cher ange, mon tout, mon essence même, je me meurs._

 _Je me meurs loin de toi et de ta voix et de tes prunelles, ô tes prunelles qui me plaisent tant. Sort de ta cachette, n'est plus peur. Où que tu sois, plonge dans mes bras, je te protègerai de ceux qui te veulent du mal, mon amour. Je mettrais ma vie en péril pour toi et ton amour._

 _Ô mon prince, sans toi je ne suis rien qu'une âme errante alors... S'il restait en toi ne serai ce que les braise encore rougeâtre d'une passion éteinte, Répond moi. Reprend moi. Reviens-moi._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Tu me manques._

 _A toi pour toujours, enfin si tu le veux encore_

 _Sebastian Moran_

De nouvelles larmes inondèrent son visage pâle et amaigri. Qu'avait-il fait au Seigneur pour mériter pareil sort ? Il essaya de se contenir et passa à la lettre suivante. Celle-ci, il n'en reconnu pas l'écriture, ou du moins pas celle de son cher et tendre amour.

Non celle-ci était un peu plus féminine, beaucoup plus pointue.

Mycroft.

Il enleva la cire qui fermait l'enveloppe et commença à lire la missive :

 _Ma chère et irremplaçable Diva_

 _Je suis horripilé au plus haut point ! Comment on-t-il pu te faire ça ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas et m'excuse le plus sincèrement possible pour le comportement inqualifiable de ce que je considérai hier encore comme un parent, mon petit frère._

 _Crois-moi que j'ai tout fait pour te sortir de cette mésaventure, mon tendre et délicieux ami, mais malheureusement, Je suis un homme qui à ses secrets qui, comme toi, on était révélé par le cerveau calculateur et sournois de Sherlock. Comme tu dois t'en douter, je n'ai pas un passé très glorieux et aujourd'hui, mes cadavres sortent de leurs placards par le bien de mon perfide benjamin._

 _Tu me vois sincèrement désolé et profondément attristé. Je suis impuissant face à un tel chantage. Je m'en veux terriblement, tu sais. J'ai l'impression d'assister à une exécution de sang-froid, avoir des preuves de ton innocence et ne pouvoir les livrer car la foule en délire ne me permet pas d'élever ma voix._

 _Je ne sais même pas si tu pourras lire ce court billet mais je suis persuadé que la courageuse et non moins patiente Molly s'en chargera. Cette petite t'apprécie beaucoup, Diva, tache de ne pas la blesser de trop._

 _Il ne me reste plus qu'à prier. Prier que tu t'en sortes et qu'en jour je puisse revoir ses yeux magnifiques et ce sourire radieux. Je n'abandonne pas mes efforts mais, Diva, les Hommes sont faibles._

 _Accepte mes plus plates excuses et mes sentiments les plus sincères, merveilleuses créature_

 _Mycroft Holmes._

Il resta un instant silencieux avant de cacher les lettres dans une planche du mur et de retourner près de la porte :

« Molly, te sent tu prêtes à rendre un service à ton maitre plus qu'épuisé par sa condition ? » chuchota-t-il

« Évidement Maitre ! » répondit elle aussitôt

C'est ainsi que Jim se mit à lui dicter à voix basse un semblant de réponses aux missives. Une fois tout prit en note, la jeune femme se risqua à déposer un baiser sur la joue mouillée de Jim et s'enfuit. Ce petit geste de tendresse fit tellement de bien à l'homme meurtri qu'un sourire que l'on croyait éteint à jamais se redessina sur ces lèvres l'espace d'un instant.


	5. Chapitre V-L'injustice des Limbes

Les semaines s'enchaînaient et rien ne s'améliorait. On pouvait même dire que les choses empiraient de jours en jours pour Moriarty.

Il ne mangeait plus, ne buvait que très rarement, son corps était mis à l'épreuve par les centaines de violences dont il était la victime à chaque heure de la journée et il n'avait pas revu Molly depuis des jours et des jours.

Il l'attendait avec désespoir mêlé d'impatience. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas, Croyant à l'arrivé tant attendu de sa cher servante, Jim se plaqua contre la porte mais retomba aussitôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'identité de cette personne.

Heureusement pour lui, ses heures étaient largement dépassées et bien qu'il fût traité comme un criminel, il n'en restait pas moins un semblant d'humain à qui était offres le minimum de privilèges. L'ex Diva se plaqua contre la porte, se faisant le plus petit possible, une main sur ses lèvres pour faire taire jusqu'à sa respiration et retenir les relents de son estomac trop vide.

« Ma divaaaa ! Mon cher et Tendre Divaaa ! Mais où te caches-tu ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Toi la grande Diva ? Aahahahaha ! Voyez-vous ça ! Mais de quoi à tu peur ma Diva ? De prendre trop de plaisir avec moi ? De regretter le temps où tu avais le luxe de me refuser ? Oh crois-moi que tu le regretteras ce temps où tu pouvais refuser mes gros attributs dans ton petit cul trop serré. Oooh que oui tu le regretteras ce temps où tu as refusé ces gâteries parce que tu te pensais trop chic pour ce genre de chose.

Mais maintenant, tu n'es plus rien. Tu n'as plus tes draps et tes étoffes pour te cacher. Tu es nu maintenant, offert à moi. Je claque des doigts et toi tu les écarteras tes cuisses blanches et ta grande gueule tu l'ouvriras mais pas pour te plaindre, non. Oh non Diva tu ne te plaindras pas, enfin du moins tu ne le pourras pas.

Parce que tu me suceras. Oui tu me suceras, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu ais avalé la dernière goute de liquide et que je suis à sec.

Complètement. Je te l'ai dit tu vas regretter, Diva. Tu vas souffrir comme jamais personne n'a souffert. Tu finiras par te détester... Enfin si tu n'as pas déjà commencé, sale putain ! » balança Richardson, largement sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il continua pendant de longues minutes à lui décrire comment il allait arriver à ses fins avant qu'un homme ne vienne le mettre dehors. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement hors du bâtiment, le vieux pourri chantonné une espèce de petite comptine de sa création :

 _Hier encore, c'était une terrible beauté_

 _Ma Diva étoilée_

 _Elle souriait, elle dansait_

 _La Diva célébrée_

 _Elle se permettait tout, même de s'amouracher_

 _La Diva bien aimé_

 _Mais un jour on la surprit_

 _La Diva démasquée_

 _On la surprise en proie à une passion désavoué_

 _La Diva embêtée_

 _Et elle fut jetée, enfermé_

 _La Diva détrônée_

 _Et depuis elle pleure ! Elle pleure_

 _La Diva désenchantée_

 _Elle finit par comprendre la réalité des hommes !_

 _La Diva brutalisée_

 _Et elle finira comprendre, qu'il n'y a qu'un remède pour la soulagé_

 _La Diva finira par se tuer !_

Alors Jim enleva sa main de sa bouche et se précipita dans un coin de la pièce pour y vomir sa bile. Les spasmes de son estomac n'étaient que les prémices de la douleur qui l'attendait si cette bête monstrueuse revenait. Il fallait qu'il sorte. N'importe comment. Mais il le fallait. Sinon il allait mourir et il se le refusait, pas avant de l'avoir revu. C'est alors qu'il entendit son verrou tourner. Il se figea complètement, son cœur l'imitant. Jim vu le pire des scénarios : Richardson avait imploré, sorti une bourse remplit d'or et avait obtenu gain de cause. Moriarty, l'immense Diva, tremblais de toute ses forces, pour la première et sans doute la dernière, pensait-il, de sa vie. Il avait peur.

Il retrouva un rythme cardiaque normal lorsqu'il s'aperçu que ce n'était autre que Molly, les bras chargés de ce qui s'apparentait à une robe. Le jeune homme lui sauta au cou et le châtain le repoussa :

« Désolé Monsieur Jim mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Enfilez donc ceci. » Ordonna doucement Molly en faisant tomber les vêtements à terre et dévoila l'atrocité à Jim qui retenu un cri de douleur.

Là, au bout des bras de la pauvre fille, il n'y avait plus rien. Hier encore, s'y trouvait deux mains aux doigts fins.

« M-molly... »

« Ce n'est rien, le prix à payer selon Irène pour celle qui ne garde pas leur place. Dépêchez-vous. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Moriarty enfila la robe et les chaussures en répétant maintes fois qu'il était profondément désolé. Puis, la servante lui tendit une perruque aux cheveux longs qu'il enfila sans rechigner. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent du Trou en essayant de faire un minimum de bruit.

Mais se fut malheureusement sans compter les pipelettes de première branche qui reconnurent tout de suite à son allure et son élégance, la Diva et la dénoncèrent. Ni une ni deux, Molly poussa Jim en avant et lui hurla, bloqué par une foule de fille en furie :

« Courez Maitre Jim ! Une diligence vous attend ! Un ami de longue date s'y inquiète ! Courez donc ! »

Sans y réfléchir, le courtisant remonta ses jupons et fila aussi vite que ses jambes engourdies le lui permirent.

Il arriva bien vite dans la rue, qui lui avait étrangement manqué. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'éterniser sur sa nostalgie. Il chercha des yeux la diligence décrite par sa servante avant qu'il ne reconnaisse l'ainé des Holmes qui lui faisait de grands gestes. Le brun se remis à courir et rentra dans la voiture.

« Vite, cochet, au port, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et nous risquons d'être suivis ! » ordonna Holmes

Le carrosse démarrât au quart de tour. Jim ne put se retenir de plonger dans les bras de son patron qui fit de même :

« Oh ma chère Diva .»

« Non non plus de Diva, je ne suis plus une Diva, je ne suis plus rien.» murmura Jim

« Tu le resteras pour moi.» ajouta Mycroft en souriant et caressant la joue blanche et maigre du dos de sa main.

Moriarty lui sourit timidement et se risqua à lui demander la raison d'un tel voyage :

« Je tiens de source sûre qu'il y a là-bas quelqu'un qui t'attend.»

« Moran.»

« Oui, mon beau. Ton prince est sur le point de prendre son bateau.»

« Mais … Il ne m'aime plus...»

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit il y'a de ça une heure.»

« Oh mon dieu... Mon dieu, il m'aime…»

« Oui, Jim, et plus que tu ne le crois.»

« Monsieur Holmes, nous sommes effectivement suivit.» l'informa le second cochet

« Jésus Christ …. Diva, nous y sommes presque, mais il va falloir que tu finisses le chemin à pieds.»

« Je crois que mon cœur est prêt à tout.»

« Bien... Dans ce cas... »

Sur ces mots, l'aîné des Holmes poussa Moriarty en dehors de la voiture. Le jeune homme en robe se retrouva joue contre le pavé le temps que la diligence de sa patronne ne passe et se mis à courir de toute ses forces vers le quai.

A peine s'était-il mis debout qu'il l'avait reconnu.

Son Colonel. Son salut. Jim couru, il courut à en perdre haleine. De son coté, Sebastian semblait le chercher des yeux. Et ce ne fut que quand il l'eu collé contre lui qu'il se rendit compte que la femme qu'il observait depuis tout à l'heure n'était autre que son futur fiancé.

Moriaty se débarrassa de la fausse chevelure avant de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Une bouffé d'oxygène. La chaleur réintégrait son corps si longtemps resté de glace.

« Mon amour... Ô mon ange... On m'a tout expliqué … Comment ai-je pu douter … Je suis désolé... tellement désolé.»

Mon colonel, mon tout, te rappelle tu de ta promesse ? « Quand je reviendrais... » Commença Jim

« Quand je reviendrais, je t'épouserai », bien sûr ! Comment oublier ! Renchérit le blond

« Et te souvient tu de ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Que tu me dirai oui»

« Je vous écoute Sebastian Moran. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez »

« Jim Moriarty, Ô magnifique joyau, me feriez-vous l'immense honneur de devenir mon époux ?»

« O-...»

Il ne put terminer sa réponse. Elle resta dans les airs un instant avant de retomber avec fracas. Comme son corps. Horrifié, Sebastian commença à crier le prénom de son bien aimé.

Et la tache grandissait. Le pourpre teintait la robe.

« Sale putain ! » entendit-on de loin de la part d'un bonhomme gras et suant, soul, qui rangea son arme comme il remonterait sa braguette après une commission. Jim sentait le souffle lui manquer et sa vision se troubler. Les cris de son amant arrivaient à ses oreilles dans un brouhaha incompréhensible. Il se sentait partir.

Si près du but. Si près. Mais pourtant il l'avait raté. Une fois de plus. On lui avait offert l'opportunité de repartir de zéro, de recommencer une vie, mais non. Comme si, à jamais, il ne serait que la Diva, la Putain des beaux quartiers.

« S-Seb...stian... Une der-dernière requête...

« Ne dit pas de sottises, tu va-t'en sortir John va te sauver ! Economises-toi !»

« N-Non... C'est trop tard... Mon amour... écoutes...»

« J-Jim... non…»

« J-Je ne veux qu'une seule … chose...»

« Quoi donc mon Prince ?» demanda Sebastian, les yeux remplis de larmes

« Vis. Vis pour moi. Souris pour moi. Aime pour moi.»

« Je ne peux pas... Pas sans toi...»

« Allons … Je ne suis qu'une catin de passage dans ta vie...»

« Non...Non tu es l'amour de ma vie … Et je suis TON amour pour toujours » rajouta-t-il en effleurant le joyau autour du cou du mourant

« C-C'est vrai … Je ne peux plus te mentir …. Alors...Sebastian …. En vérité … Je ne veux pas que tu vives sans moi, Je t'aime … je t'aime de tout mon être …Et... J-J'ai peur... J'ai peur Sebastian... Je ne veux pas mou….»

« J-Jim ?»

Plus aucune réponse. Sa voix s'était évanouie dans sa gorge tout comme son cœur dans sa poitrine. Un cri de douleur déchira le bruis de la fouille grouillante.

Le cri d'un homme qui avait perdu la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus, la seule chose qui le rattachait à la vie. Il sera le corps inerte contre lui, sanglotant.

De longues minutes à répéter son prénom et à espérer à une mauvaise blague s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne lui ferme les yeux et qu'il ne le porte contre lui. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le colonel pris le chemin de la maison close, suivit par le capitaine silencieux qui l'avait rejoint.

On raconte alors que, lorsque Moran eu franchis le seuil et que Irène vu le corps de Jim sans vie, elle poussa un cri si strident qu'un réverbère en fut brisé. On ajoute que Mycroft Holmes fut inconsolable et chercha à faire exécuter Richardson, sans succès en vue de la condition de Moriarty.

D'autres rumeurs on était rapporté selon lesquelles Sherlock Holmes tomba aux pieds du soldat et lui implora le pardon ainsi qu'au corps de Jim. Elles évoquent également un entièrement de la Diva. D'ailleurs, encore aujourd'hui on peut y trouver une pierre tombale en son nom … Juste à côté de celle de son amour de toujours.

Peut-être que, de son vivant, Jim Moriarty pouvait se vanter d'être une Diva, adulée et aimée profondément. Mais sa mort pourrait réellement l'enorgueillir car de Maitre incontesté des plaisirs et de la séduction, il s'est transformé en légende de l'amour et de la passion. Et pour cela, il fallait au moins être une Diva des beaux quartiers pour y arriver.


End file.
